


A Past so Dark and a Future so Bleak

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Rumplestiltskin succumbs to his madness after Belle falls from the tower and dies.





	

A Past so Dark and a Future so Bleak

A/AN: So this is angst driven. It doesn't have a happy ending. Read at your own discretion.

Spinning was the only thing which made him forget, so he did until his fingers were calloused and bled. It brought him solace, or so he thought. When he wasn't spinning, he was forever surrounded by her. Her alluring scent of roses wafted in his nostrils and her musical laughter ghosted in his ears. She'd become his maid, but he'd banished her. Part of him longed to reach out to her and tell her he was truly a fool and that she was right about him. He believed himself unworthy of love, especially from the likes of her. She was kind and beautiful, and he was nothing but a beast, a former shell of his human counterpart.

Some days she appeared to him as the woman in the golden ballgown, meticulously cleaning his castle. At other times, she was the girl who'd thrown herself off the tower, pale and naked with burn scars marring her pristine flesh, from being cleansed by the clerics. He'd massacred every last one of them in attempts to avenge her death, but he knew it wouldn't bring her back.

Her memory haunted his very existence. He couldn't bring himself to banish the most perfect specimen who'd ever graced his presence, so he embraced the hallucinations instead. He holed himself up in the castle with nothing but her memory to keep him company. His spell book began to gather dust and his spinning wheel cobwebs. He was supposed to enact a curse which would trump all curses, but it seemed so futile now. He was too utterly obsessed with the azure eyed, chestnut haired beauty to concentrate on anything else. A hundred years passed and then another, but Rumpelstiltskin was so consumed by his hallucinations that he didn't notice. Time meant nothing to him as he basked in her presence, his madness draining him of all rational thought until he was left to rot and decay in his own delusions.


End file.
